The Nucleic Acid Facility (NAF) extracts nucleic acid from peripheral blood leukocytes, archival tissues, and frozen tissues. It also performs assays on the nucleic acids that are extracted. These include microsatellite assays, single nucleotide polymorphism detection, deletion polymorphisms, reverse transcribed PCR reactions, and custom services for investigators who do not have laboratory space. The facility is located in the newly constructed Tan Zone at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The NAF uses state-of-the-art instrumentation including an ABI DNA extraction machine, a Qiagen Sigma 4-15 centrifuge with an assortment of rotors and buckets, a Molecular Devices SpectraMax 384 Plus, an MJ Research PCT-200 DNA Engine, and an ABI 7700 Sequence Detector. We are currently a beta test site for the ABI 6100 Nucleic Acid Prep Station and plan to purchase one of these instruments in the next year. The NAF currently maintains a staff that includes a Shared Resource Director, a Research Laboratory Coordinator, and 2 research technicians. The oversight committee for the NAF consists of 8 people. It is the same committee overseeing the DNA Sequencing Facility and meets annually. Recently, a website for the NAF has been established containing information about the services provided, guidelines for preparing samples for DNA extraction and other procedures performed by the NMAF, and the necessary forms for DNA extraction. The NAF is used by 22 different investigators from 18 different programs, with 96% of the investigators having peer-reviewed funding. With the exception of 1 custom-designed project, 100% of the services performed are for investigators with peer-reviewed funding. Most of the DNA extractions are from human peripheral blood leukocytes, and a 400% increase in such extractions has been seen since funding was initiated for this core facility. The source of funds for the operating budget of the NAF is 15% from institutional sources, 43% from user fees, and 42% from the CCSG. Future plans include continued expansion of the existing services and expansion of the number of DNA samples extracted for large projects such as the Texas Medical Center Genetics Consortium, the Pancreatic Cancer Genetic Epidemiology Consortium, and a Cancer Genetics Network project.